Story : The Charter
Back to: Decisions The Scroll Unfurled The lower chamber filled slowly over the first hour after breakfast as the sun rose steadily toward its zenith, and the gentle beams of reddish light filtering through the skylight became steadily brighter. The table had been cleared of the detritus of the previous days, and dominating the surface lay the unfurled scroll upon which the charter had been scribed. So that all could read it at once, the chairs had been pushed back from the table, so that one merely need walk up and down its length to view different parts of the scroll. From the kitchen the sound of pots being washed and the lingering smell of food filtered down, but did little to disturb the deliberating magi. Ambrosius sat at the massive stone-slab table, a piece of clay in his hands, concentrating intently on manipulating it. He furrowed his brow as he pressed the clay between fingers, rolled it between palms and flattened it against the cold stone of the table. Finally, satisfied that he'd come to understand whatever aspect of the material he'd set out to examine, he mumbled Perdo Terram, and the clay vanished. He wrote out some notes in a bound parchment book before him, and them pushed it aside, giving the ink time to dry before he closed the cover. While he waited for the meeting to begin, he engaged Bedo and Phaedrus in conversation regarding the nature of the tasks they had before them, allowing himself to hypothesize a bit about the hundreds of magi that had faced similar challenges before them. Once all were present and a little time had passed for morning greetings and idle words, Mnemosyne addressed the group and formally opened the meeting. It was much the same as the previous two times she had opened the meeting, with a formal declaration a listing of those present and a brief summary of the last meeting. The summary was short and to the point, as it had just happened the previous day and none of the magi needed reminding, but was merely for the record. After this duty was out of the way, Mnemosyne moved swiftly to the first issue and asked for discussion on the proposed charter. Twilight Ambrosius rose his hand to speak. "Sodalēs, we are not going to have a...um...perfect document to start, but I feel this charter is a much, much better start than I would have been able to provide." He smiled and nodded in thanks to Mnemosyne. "The only problem that I saw that I think should be addressed is the very real possibility of twilight. Even the most basic of spells can, ah, lead us into it, and I want to ensure that we are comfortable with what is required of us, and others...while we are in this state." "I must admit," confessed Mnemosyne. "I had not considered Twilight specifically during the creation of the charter and it is probably something I overlooked somewhat when I researching from other sources. Perhaps this is because I tend to - no doubt mistakenly - consider it to be something only... older magi, experience. I did, however, include provisions a member should be notified about upcoming meetings, and for if a member were unable to be present at meetings. I draw your attention to article 4, paragraph 1, section 2; article 6, paragraph 1, section 1; article 6, paragraph 4, section 4; and of course article 6, paragraph 5." "While these provisions do not directly relate to twilight, they could be used in the case of a magi entering twilight and this interfering with the proper running of the Covenant. However, if this is not sufficient - either due to clarity, or needing the provision to work in a different way, then an alteration can be effected." "I would agree with Ambrosius that it is a matter that should be stated clearly" Bedo added. "The question is the degree of rewriting of the draft it would cause. I have one other suggestion, that would also involve significant rewriting, if a new draft copy is to be made, but which may be too much work, if it is not to be. I would suggest that rather than requiring many separate clauses throughout the document to state that this clause or that clause applies to provisional members, that a clear distinction is made at the start between 'full members', and 'members, including provisional members' and that the terms 'full members' or 'members' be used consistently throughout the document. This is already done in some places, but not all. Effectively, it would reverse 13.2.9, so that the term "a member" would normally include a provisional member, and the term "a full member" would need to be used a lot more, where it did not. Apart from that, it seems to be it will work as is." Longinus paced along the scroll, pausing at the places indicated by Mnemosyne. He read them, enunciating slowly and carefully, though in something of a monotone. When he had finished he turned to Mnemosyne. "I'm sorry sodales. While this charter document is a work of legal art far beyond my abilities - indeed, such that I dare not answer Bedo's suggestion, I think that the passages Mnemosyne has indicated in fact highlight the need to have the status of a Magus in Twilight clarified. In fact, it seems to me that given the inability to contact, and thus notify, any mages in twilight, at any time any member is in twilight only emergency meetings can be called and only pressing issues can be covered, always by simple votes." He paused, brow furrowed. "It seems to me that this could be quite detrimental to the proper running of the covenant. I have given this some thought overnight and I think the most suitable way to resolve the twilight issue would be for a Magus who's known current status is Twilight to have a special status according him or her a selection of the usual rights and duties but relieving him of the remaining rights and duties. Of rights, I think that numbers two, four and seven are clearly appropriate and numbers three, six and eight may be appropriate under certain circumstances. Of duties I think that three must be waived, two may be waived and one may be covered by paragraph three." Clearly finished for the moment Longinus looked around the meeting waiting for a response. Ambrosius nodded in agreement, looked as if he was going to speak, then sat back, as Bedo replied. "I will simplify my explanation then," Bedo said. "Rather than having one clause - say clause 9.9.1 - which says "a member must eat fish on Friday", followed by another one, 9.9.2 which says "This also applies to a provisional member" followed by 9.10.1 which says "A member may spit out the bones", which because it does not have a 9.10.2 only applies to full members, it could be 9.9.1 "A member must east fish on Friday", 9.10.1 "A full member may spit out the bones" - saying the same thing much more clearly. Does that help?" Again, Ambrosius nodded in agreement. Mnemosyne shrugged. "I see your point, Bedo. However, to be honest the need to rewrite large amounts of the Charter for mere cosmetic appearances does not seem be particularly urgent. In addition, the removal of a few minor paragraphs balanced with the addition of potentially a great many extra words could actually work to make the Charter longer." She shrugged again, her expression bland. "I'm afraid this is not something which I care strongly about. I would rather look at more substantive issues, get the Charter signed and move on with the actual business of getting the Covenant built." Longinus looked a Bedo with a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry again sodales, I'm not sure what your examples imply, and in particular, not sure as to what help they are in the case of a magus in twilight." He turned back to Mnemosyne. "I don't think we need large amounts of rewriting to fix this, merely one extra clause. I also do not think that this issue is cosmetic. Twilight can happen to almost any magus, at almost any time, and, House Criamon perhaps excepted, commonly for quite long periods of time." He paused, angling his head. "Although I am sure you could improve upon my wording, perhaps we could add something like this. Article three, paragraph five. A magus currently in twilight retains his current membership status but has his rights and duties amended. Article three, paragraph five, section one. Rights while in twilight consist of those covered in this document under Article four, paragraphs two, four, seven and eight. Article three, paragraph five section two. Duties while in twilight consist of those covered in this document under Article five, paragraph one and article five paragraph two. For each full year that a magus is in twilight the duties covered by article five paragraph two shall be waived." He took a breath. "In simple latin, the idea is that a member in twilight still gets protection, his sanctum, and his laboratory undisturbed but loses his vis allocation and the rights he can't use anyway. In return his duties are basically removed until he comes out of twilight." Membership Longinus coughed uncomfortably. "I assume all of us gathered here will begin as full members of the covenant. However there is one clause which I will need permission of my fellows to exercise immediately." He rolled his shoulders as though to ease a tightness of the muscles. ""I refer to article three, paragraph two, section 5, lab texts. Due to a combination of my physical... condition, and mental gifts, I do not have any written lab texts representing my apprenticeship studies. In consequence, I must request that this duty be waived." He bowed his head. "However it makes me most uncomfortable to start by contributing less than my fellows so I would much prefer that a period, even if perhaps a rather long period, of grace be given in which to fulfill this duty." Ambrosius spoke, "Is there any reason why...., um, we cannot grant case by case waivers for any section of the charter, with a full vote?" "I personally have no problem with granting a period of grace to Longinus," Mnemosyne put in. "The purpose of supplying the lab texts is to benefit the Covenant as a whole, and give us an advantage for spell duplication as well as experimentation and other study. Clearly this is not something which we will be entering into particularly quickly. As such, it matters not that there will be a reasonable delay for Longinus to supply the lab texts in question and this should not affect his status as a full member - which he correctly assumes will be the status of all of us founding members from the onset." Mnemosyne then nodded to Ambrosius. "You are correct - no reason at all. With a unanimous vote we can change anything we like about the Charter. Anything else would be ridiculous and prevent any kind of reform." On Office "Magus Mnemosyne," Longinus began "I believe that as you have been chairing our meetings it would be appropriate for you to act in the role of outgoing Princeps for the purpose of electing our first Princeps." "I wish to second your nomination of Marcus as our first Princeps. It is clear that he is the best of us at general interaction with the mundanes and I believe this is likely to be of significant benefit as we establish ourselves." Marcus looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Ah. I will accept the nomination, but I would like to nominate Mnemosyne as well. She has been acting as Princeps and doing a fine job." Mnemosyne smiled at Marcus. "My thanks for the vote of confidence, Marcus. Perhaps in the future when the first term of office is up, I will take the role of Princeps if I am nominated and voted for, but I think it would be best if I refused that honour at this time. I have had a strong hand in bringing us all together and this Charter is very much my legacy to the Covenant. I think it would be best for the Covenant if someone other than myself were to take the reigns for a while, as this should be a collaberative effort." Mnemosyne looked around the table. "Do we have any other nominations before we move to a vote?" Ambrosius nominates Bedo. "Bedum Princepe censeo," said Marcus simply. Mnemosyne saw that there were no more nominations and requested peers to vote. * Ambrosius : Bedo * Longinus : Marcus * Phaedrus : Is convinced Marcus will do a better job for the time being. "It would hardly be appropriate for me to vote for myself, so I willingly vote for Marcus", Bedo stated. "I am more than happy to vote for Marcus as our first Princeps for the reasons I mentioned in the last meeting," said Mnemosyne after some thought. "I believe he will be an excellent representative of the Covenant at this critical time with his ability to interact with the mundanes and his existing links with the locals. I look forward to an opportunity to vote for Bedo in the future and stress that this vote is no way one against him, but simply that I believe Marcus' brings more to the table at this particular time." Mnemosyne looked around at the voting magi and tallied the count while standing, calling it formally for the record. "So, it is with great pleasure that I relinquish the position of acting Princeps and announce the election of our first Princeps, Marcus Severus ex Jerbiton, and pass to him all attendent privilages and duties. May his stay in office be a productive and beneficial one to the Covenant and us all." The Guernicus maga smiled at the new Princeps, slowly and formally inclined her head and sat back into her seat. ""O sodales mei, gratiam honorario vobis do," said Marcus. On Vis When Marcus regained his seat, Longinus continued. "I wish to register a personal vis source as mentioned in Article nine paragraph one section one." "We need to establish a seniority amongst these five of us presently here for the purpose of choosing vis as under article nine paragraph three section four. I propose that we draw lots now for seniority and that the seniority between us five rotates, so that at each choosing he who was previously last becomes first. Not all vis is created equal, nor is the need for specific flavours always commensurate to the availability of the same, so there will be times when the order of choice may be critically important to some." "I'd point out," Mnemosyne put in. "That the seniority only becomes an issue if there are two or more magi competing for the same specific resource. In this case, I think the magi can probably sort the matter out between themselves quite reasonably - perhaps by such a method as you have just suggested. However, there always remains certemen as a method of decider if they cannot agree or come to some mutually beneficial arrangement." On Voting At this point, Phaedrus spoke up. "I'm a bit concerned about our ability to hold Council meetings during a tribunal, and for the possibility of someone needing their sigil on travel. We ought to have provisions for when someone's sigil needs to be away." "One way to handle this could be to register a proxy on a previous council." "I might be mistaken," Ambrosius said, "but doesn't one of the houses require that fili leave their sigils with their parens, even after their gauntlet?" "And your point is, Ambrosius...?" Mnemosyne asked fasciciously. "Well, if a wizard's sigil is required, and he does not possess it...what happens?" "Mnemosyne, are you sure you want to open up the ruling of our covenant to some unspecified old Tytalus?" Phaedrus inserted, Ambrosius nodding. "That was not my original worry, but to me, either is enough potential trouble to make me want to remove sigils as sole identification from our voting procedure." "I think you probably actually mean Tremere, rather than Tytalus, Phaedrus," Mnemosyne replied. "House Tytalus have no particular tradition concerning their sigils. In any case, unless the parens holding the sigil were also a member of the Covenant, there is no reason why they should be allowed to vote in Council either. Voting rights come from membership, not merely who is holding a given sigil at any given time. The sigil is a symbol of trust, which may be imparted to another member. This system is really quite standard and established - and in fact is exactly what happens at Tribunal. Surely what is good for the Order as a whole and our Tribunals and Grand Tribunals is good enough for us?" Bedo joined in, "I feel there is a major difference between the poistion of a Tremere mage attending a Tribunal, and a Tremere mage joining this covenant, but being denied a vote at our council as his parens holds his sigil. In the first case, their house being so ordered, I believe he would travel with a senior mage, would would vote using his sigil on his behalf, even if not according to his wishes. His vote is not lost, just applied according to seniority. Additionally, it is one vote amongst many, and for the limited duration of the Tribunal meeting. In the case of such a magus joining the covenant, and being prevented from voting in the same way, it is one important vote amongst few, and it is a vote that is lost - for I am assuming you would not invite his parens, or whoever holds his sigil to attend and vote for him - and it is lost for all the time of his membership until he gains his sigil." He paused briefly, then continued "In effect, I believe this clause if left unchanged would put this covenant off-bounds to all Tremere, the juniors through lack of a vote, and their seniors out of the lack of respect which we would be showing their house." "I would propose a change, which will make life more simple. The normal practice should be that votes are taken verbally, but with the option that if a mage wishes that a vote be taken with no knowledge of the decision that other mages have voted for until the vote is complete, that they should request a physical vote, whereby each mage privately places a token marked with their name into a ballot box." "I really don't see a problem with the showing of sigils," Mnemosyne replied. "If a magus is considered so lacking in status by their own house that they may not even retain their sigil - and in most cases vote in any of their own Tremere dominated covenants - why should we interfere, or even care? If by some chance, some more capable Tremere should request to join us, but then be put off due to perceived insult, then we are probably well rid of someone who would have their nose put out joint all too easily. At least, that is my opinion." Mnemosyne made a shrugging gesture, palms raised. "As to the second point, I can see that could be something useful," Mnemosyne conceded. "However, if the topic is debated in open council, I think we would generally known the set of anyone's mind before the vote is called and if it is not debated, then it would seem to be either an inconsequential matter or that a vote had been called too soon. Such a method seems very politically motivated to me - but then, all council sessions are in some way or another I guess. I have no real objections to such a method, but neither do I favour it." "The second allows the first not to be a problem" Bedo retorted, without waiting for permission to speak. "I come from a tradition that brought the founders together to form the order - I want no part of a covenant that due to an arbitrary procedural rule would prevent the membership of a house from taking a part within it. We are not a house covenant - neither should we be one that puts mindless obstacles in the way of one particular house." Mnemosyne just shrugged in response, her expression bland. It was plain that she was not bothered by Bedo's hot words. She had nothing else to add at this time, and so remained silent to see if anyone else did. Phaedrus spoke up, "We have no Tremere among us so that is not an ''imediate problem. Neither is the question about having the covenant represented on tirbunals, but if the sigil does not represent a vote whoever holds it why should we bother with the sigils at all when it obviously will generate trouble?"'' On Voting process' Pressing on, Phaedrus presented another motion. ''"The right to control voting, as in Article 6, Paragraph 3, Section 4, is rather powerful. I would like to have a check on that. If two or more members opposes the proposed voting process, the question should be stated in another way." "I am also convinced that if half of the members are not in agreement with a proposal then the other half have probably missed some troublesome detail in the proposal. I would like some provision that makes clear that the goal of even a simple vote is a lot more than half "Yay", perhaps by explicitely asking for an amendment to the decision if a vote passes, but more than a quarter, or one sixth for a Greater vote, of the votes was "Nay"." Mnemosyne signaled to the Princeps for permission to speak. Once granted she addressed Phaedrus directly, rather than the assembled magi. "Phaedrus, I am afraid I am not sure I understand either of your points correctly and would like to clarify. In the first case, are you saying that a motion could be stopped from ever coming to a vote by merely two members objecting to the vote? If so, do you not think it unreasonable that two members could effectively hold the rest of the Covenant hostage in the democratic arena? I am also not sure I understand your second point either. As it stands, 'more' than half of the votes must be yay, to have the motion pass. Are you saying that this is not enough for a simple matter? More complicated matters, like amendments to the Charter, or other such complicated, detailed and delicate subjects would generally not be passed except by a greater vote, which requires rather more than just a simple majority. It seems to me that your suggestion would slow the voting process down considerably and actually place significant power in the nay saying minority. Is this what you are suggesting, or am I misunderstanding you?" "Partly," Phaedrus answered and continued, "In the first case, I do not want two members to be able to stop an issue from being decided upon, but I want a check on the Princeps' power to choose a questionable or biased way to vote on an issue." After collecting his thoughts for a momment Phaedrus continued, "In the second case, I do not agree with your choice of words or priorities but essentially if two of us here are opposed to an issue decided by a simple vote, then we should make an extra effort to ensure that their reasons for opposing the decision are carefully considered, and if possible, take steps to avoid the problems they foresee from the decision... Oh, the amendment should of course be voted upon." "I think perhaps you are overestimating the power of the Princeps," Mnemosyne disagreed. "The method of voting is decided by the Charter, depending on the issue. In issues of voting, the Princeps is merely the chair and can call for the vote to be held - though as we saw yesterday, if the Council wish to continue debate further then a vote cannot be forced while enough magi want to hear or to say more. It is only even in matters of a simple vote that the Princeps would get the deciding vote. Any Princeps who attempted to force through issues without generally acceptable debate, or to create illegal methods of voting against the Charter would quickly find themselves removed from that position. The Princeps sits at the Council's sufference." "I think that what you describe in the second issue is more more a a topic of good sense, ettiquette and politics," she went on. "Take for example a situation when the two of us objected to an aspect of a proposal made, but not the general gist of it. It would make sense for the member making the proposal to alter it to bring us into agreement, to increase the chance of the vote passing. If the aspect is however a sticking point, but one which the rest of the Council are happy with and will not change their minds on, then the majority rules and the proposal passes. At this point, it would seem rather odd for one of us to propose an amendment to that proposal and expect anyone other than ourselves to vote for it. We will have been outvoted, clear and simple. On the other hand... In the future if the members who disregarded our desires flagrantly and for no good reason needed votes for their own reasons, they had better look elsewhere. It is just good long term politics to seek the middle path whenever possible and to bring the maximum benefit to the most amount of people. However, I am not sure we can actually legislate for that other than to use a democratic voting system and put the power into the hands of the majority." "In any issue where we would need to fall back on the charter during a council meeting I would expect ''good sence and ettiquette to be scarce."'' Phaedrus responded. "Thus I would prefer to have provissions in the charter for how things ought to be handled." "Regarding the Princeps," Phaedrus went on, '""as we saw yesterday there may come up situations where the princeps call for a wote is objectionable. With the charter as it stands would make the members oposing that way of woting break the charter, even if it is the princeps that is out of line. To me that seems like a dangerous thing to do if things are less than optimal in the covenant."'' On Duties "Section 5.2.5 regulates longer absences from the covenant." Phaedrus stated plainly. "Section 5.2.4 gives the possibility of providing one's service ahead of time, provided a greater vote agrees. I would like to add the option to allow a service to be provided ahead of time to cover potential absences, like twilight, with only a Simple vote. My reasoning behind this is that there will be times when we can not agree to relinquish a member's service in the near future but the extra season's service is of real value to the covenant." "I would think that it could be handled," Ambrosius hedged, "on a case by case basis, couldn't it? I mean, we can simply waive service requirements for Twilight, but the season of service depends so much on current events, don't you think? Shouldn't it normally be more restricted than just a simple vote?" "Oh.. I should have been more speciffic." Phaedrus answers, "I was reffering to the provision in 5.2.5 when a member can owe the Covenant a service. In that speciffic situation the Covenant won't have the members service for handling current events anyway. In the general case I agree with you and the proposed charter." Signed and sealed Mnemosyne had already signed the Charter previously, but she was delighted to see - in her eyes in any case - the first true foundation stone of the Covenant being laid with the magi agreeing to sign. Marcus took the quill in his turn and signed the document. As he did so, Ambrosius indicated a desire to do so next. With no hesitation, and a relieved smile, he affixed his name and seal to the charter. Longinus concentrated for a moment and the quill rose from the table, dipped in the inkpot and scratched along the bottom of the charter. "You know I do not consider the wording perfect", Bedo spoke, "but it contains the sort of flaws that make it read imperfectly, not the sort that will give us major problems, either amongst outselves, or with the quaesitores, so I shall sign it willingly." With that, he took the pen, and with a slight smile signed at the base. Phaedrus left to raise changes or sign the charter. 1220Q3 1220Q3 12200626 Category:Mnemosyne Category:Ambrosius Category:Marcus Category:Longinus Category:Bedo Category:Phaedrus